The Other Guys
by TREBOR117
Summary: Within an army of the undead, fueled by an ancient glowing sphere, there are bound to be a few with a screw loose. This is a story of what happens when three of them get put together and must stand against the darkness. Let's hope they don't destroy the Last City in the Process. Co-Authored between Trebor117, Starspike7, and JustaFerret
1. Prologue

**Kal:**

Kal lifted up another bush of spin metal and held it up allowing his ghost to digitize it back to their ship. "Here's one, how many does that make?"

His little red ghost, Sal-E, appeared next to him and looked at it. "Forty-three. Remind me again why we are doing this?"

"So I can get a better reputation with the vanguards." He said, letting go of the spin metal as it disappeared. "Kinda need to considering that all these youngsters living around are already being noticed."

"Youngsters? You are and were only twenty-three when you died and I brought you back. You don't get to tack on the dead years because it makes you sound wiser." His ghost said to him, poking him in the face with a corner.

"So, are you saying that my years in death don't count. Because I think they do and you are a robot so you don't even understand."

"Ah, the whole 'you're a robot thing', got anything else to try and win an argument with?"

"Uh, okay I got nothing." Kal answered standing up. "Got anything else around here to do?"

"It looks like you completed your bounties and have enough spin metal for a few trades. Might be time to fly back to the tower." Sal-E suggested, poking him in the face with one of her corners. "C'mon, lets get going to the tower."

Kal clapped his hands together and smiled. "Alright, lets go… how do we do that?"

"Heh, I'll do it." Kal felt himself lift up into the air and get digitally deconstructed one second only to be reconstructed in his ship.

"Okay, lets do this." He said, sitting into his seat and setting the coordinates. "Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Terra-23:<strong>

"With a haul like this, we should be set for supplies for at least a few weeks. Maybe longer if we conserve it," Halios said as he surveyed the contents of the chest. Behind him, Terra-23 paced about in the cramped cave. She thumbed the hammer of her handcannon as she thought over his words. EXO's had no need for food or rest, something she found convenient when teaming up with humans like Halios. It left plenty of opportunities for her to take advantage of. Like right now, while he was distracted.

"There are bits of sapphire wire here. If I remember right, Banshee had an interest in getting these for some experiment of his," Halios continued on. Titans held the coveted title of being the most honorable among the guardians. They were at the forefront of anything having to do with righteousness. Strong, fast, enduring. To the forces of Darkness, a Titan was the closest thing to a nightmare those fiendish things were capable of having. But their most well-known trait, their honor, was also their most fatal flaw.

"Yes, Banshee was willing to pay an exorbitant sum for the wires. A thousand Glimmer for a good batch, if we recall," Terra said. She glanced at the mouth of the cave. No Fallen had dared to venture inside. No guardians were scouting near their position either. For all intents and purposes, they were both alone.

"We can take this to him and split it evenly. Fifty, fifty. It'll be just enough to get that auto-rifle I've been needing," Halios remarked. Terra checked the chamber of her handcannon. Full as usual. But she only needed one bullet.

"I have a better idea," Terra said. Halios stood up after gathering the materials into a pouch. He turned around and came face to face with the barrel of Terra's handcannon.

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing?!" he shouted in surprise. Terra blinked once and pulled the trigger. The deafening bang echoed in the small cave as the bullet tore through Halios' knee. The Titan cried in pain and fell to the ground, dropping the bag of valuables with him. Terra recovered the loot, keeping her handcannon trained on Halios' head.

"Do yourself a favor and don't follow us. You wouldn't be the first Titan I've killed," she pulled her handcannon away and walked towards the cave's exit. Behind her, she could hear Halios shouting curses at her. Reaching onto her belt, Terra pulled out a spherical shaped object. Just before she left the cave, she planted it on the rock wall. A slow beeping noise gradually increased until it detonated, collapsing the rocks and closing off the exit.

Titans were nothing if not persistent. It was only a matter of time before he crawled out. The rocks were only meant to slow him down. Same for the bullet she lodged into his knee. If he made it out before Terra left Mars, her little fib about killing Titans should have been enough to discourage him from trailing her.

"Gaia," Terra said aloud. Instantly, her ghost manifested in front of her, its lavender colored optic lenses flickered briefly before she spoke.

"Y-Yes, Terra? What can I do to help?" Gaia asked, as nervous as always. Her voice was soft and smooth, its synthetic tone nearly indistinguishable from its otherwise ethereal sound. A strong gust of wind blew past Terra, her torn grey cloak flapping violently.

"Once we get to the tower, plant another one of your bugs into the security enforcement mainframe. Keep it there for about two months. Plenty of time to lay low," Terra commanded. It had become routine whenever she dealt with a fellow guardian. Grab her prize, leave her team incapacitated, and plant a bug to wipe any mention of her betrayal in official logs. After disappearing for months at a time, her actions would have utterly disappeared. Then she'd do it again.

"…uh…um…A-Are you sure?" Gaia asked, even though she already knew the answer. Terra gave a curt nod as she ascended a sandy dune.

"Positive. You should know this by now, Gaia. We realize it pains you, but I have to do it," Terra said. Gaia floated closer to Terra, almost leaning against the EXO's shoulder before replying.

"O-Okay. I'll get right on it."

Gaia vanished in thin air, leaving Terra alone as she traversed the sandy terrain. It was obvious that Terra's backstabbing made Gaia uncomfortable at the very least. Guardians were never supposed to fight one another outside of the Crucible. Even then, it was in sportsmanship and fair combat. Intentionally hurting another guardian for personal gain was unthinkable. But it was necessary. That was how Terra justified it.

Amidst the howling wind, the roar of Terra's ship engines entered her hearing. She turned around as the sleek blue and white interceptor broke through the brewing sandstorm, settling itself in front of her. Terra felt an odd tingling sensation before her vision went white. Before she knew it, she was sitting in the cockpit of her ship. Flipping a few switches, she set a course for Earth and its last city. Punching in the final set of coordinates, Terra pulled her grey hood down and removed her helmet. Blue optics stared at the displays in front of her. The monitors spilled white light over her green plated face.

She felt a subtle vertigo as her ship broke atmosphere. Feeling a little more relieved she was off the planet, Terra leaned back into her seat. A metallic hand grazed one of the handcannons on her hip. It's been years now. Years since she committed herself to this life. There was no other option for her. No option for him.

An invisible force pressed her further into her seat. Her ship had made the jump towards Earth. It'd take several hours to arrive to her destination. Plenty of time to shut her eyes and reflect on her actions. But no matter which way she looked at it, it was always the same.

_It had to be done. We have no other choice._

* * *

><p><strong>Marvin Haythem <strong>

"Must you blather on when we both know you shall not convince me?" Marvin said to his ghost as it trailed along behind him.

"I am simply SAYing that if you were to DO that bounty before you turned the others in, you would have room for ANOther one in the Crucible." Lethos said in his oddly digitized voice.

The warlock half glared at the ghost, blue longcoat trailing at his ankles as he walked. "And why would I deign to humiliate myself in that area for a few additional marks? These bounties will be more than enough to increase my notoriety for the Future War Cult."

"And how do you plan on BUYing anything from THem without marks?"

"I don't plan on buying from them at all 'Lightbulb.'"

The blue and black ghost narrowed his eye as well as he could in an approximation of a glare at the nickname.

The awoken did not notice it. "Once I get my rank with them to a certain point, and increase their...positive notoriety, they will surely give free...gifts, which should be more than sufficient. Perhaps I shall build my ranking in the other groups as well...or simply go back to the vanguard. Their marks are far easier to earn, especially with all the strikes they offer the chance to go on...and I find it distasteful to fight my fellow guardians anyway." He admitted with a grimace. "Were the combatants to much improve, it would at least make us better prepared to face the darkness, but it seems that those who are strong dominate, and those who are not ready have to get experience in the field before dealing with other guardians...I suppose it has a purpose as a motivator then, but not much beyond that."

A dreg appeared from behind a rock and was almost casually shot in the head by the warlock. He walked over and searched the body a moment. "Ah- there it is. Do we have enough of these yet?"

"That should be SUFfiecent for the shipWRIght."

"Good- that's 6 patrol tasks, so the bounty should be completed- let me look at what we've got."

The ghost projected a list of their current inventory. Marvin tapped his foot as he waited for it to load, then leaned in closer to look. "The only other one I can do here is killing multiple enemies with a single super use several more times...I'll do that once here since I'm mostly recharged anyway, but the rest I'm sure I'll do on other missions regardless."

He suddenly heard something behind him, and spun around to smash his palm into the face of a stealth vandal, Light coursing through him out his palm. The vandal was sent flying, smoking as it burned. Its fellows were obviously there- light distorted around them, but it was still clear they were there. _Three of them. Excellent- perfect timing as well._

He channeled light through him and lifted into the air as its orange aura surrounded him. A grenade flew from his hands at two of them as he scorched the one in front, and a moment later another grenade was ready for a fourth that tried to run. Orbs littered the ground, ready for another guardian to pick up when needed. _A pity there were not more._ He thought as he waited for the Radiance to wear off.

"To the ship then?"

He nodded, and a light filled his vision for a moment before he was inside the cockpit of his Kestral CX.

He sighed as he pulled off his helmet, running a hand through his mohawk and fluffing it up a bit. "Set a course for the Tower- nothing to do now but wait for new bounties to be available. Then see what strikes are available for after."

"Why do you alWAYs have me do it for you? You are PERfectly capable of doing it yourself."

"Because that is how this relationship works. I am the one that shoots and is shot at, you are the one who does everything else." He glanced at his reflection in a panel and leaned closer. "Blast- I'll have to reapply those at the tower." He said, frowning at the red marks under his eyes where they'd been smudged by sweat.

"Would you like YOUr coat redyed as well?"

"I do not believe that will be necessary for sometime."

"I was being SARcastic."

He smirked and leaned back in his chair before he would've been slammed into it by the jump. "Perhaps you should leave the sarcasm to those capable of using more than one tone of voice."

"You say that as though YOUr voice is ever not COndesCENding or rude."

The Guardian ignored him as he grabbed the book-unit he had been reading earlier and turned it on to pass the time until he arrived at the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Terra-23:<strong>

"What have we got here?" Banshee-44 leaned over his table, watching with peculiar interest as Terra dropped the bag on his merchant's stand. Banshee emptied the contents of the bag, his eyes lighting up at the pile of sapphire wire that tumbled out.

"Prime samples. With this much, you should be preoccupied for weeks. Months if you conserve it properly," Terra pitched as she crossed her arms. Banshee withdrew a metal case and deposited the samples inside before sliding it under his table.

"You did good, guardian. Take this," Banshee placed a wrapped box in front of her. Immediately, Gaia appeared and scanned its contents.

"1,000 glimmer…a-as promised," she reported before disappearing again. Terra gave Banshee a curt nod before turning on her heel.

"One more thing, guardian," Banshee said as he reached for a nearby rack. He grabbed a shotgun and held it out to her, giving it a quick cock, "Got some gunk in the mainspring. Locked it up. The coolant inside the arc coils was contaminated too. That's the problem with these older models. Get too close and the blood will get inside. Makes for annoying repairs."

Terra took her shotgun back and strapped it to her lower back. Shotgun's were pricey to repair, doubly so if it was an older model due to scarcity of parts. But a new one was even more expensive. Terra couldn't afford to spend glimmer on what she considered a luxury. As long as it killed, Terra would make do with what she had.

"We appreciate the help. How much do I owe you?" she asked. Banshee stroked his cheek, shrugging after a while.

"It was a pretty simple repair. Didn't take much time at all. One hundred glimmer."

Gaia materialized in front of Terra, her outer shell spinning as she transmitted a pile of glimmer in front of Banshee. Terra gave a final nod before departing.

The courtyard was unusually quiet as she crossed it. Most times guardians would gather in this area during one of them few moments of respite they could have. Terra stopped in front of the postmaster, both sharing a mutual glance before Kadi-55 handed her a voucher stamped by none other than the Speaker.

Terra stared at the voucher, unsure of what to make of it. She tended to keep her head down and not make any attempt to gain attention or notoriety. For a second, she panicked; fearful that her betrayals did not go unnoticed before she shook the thought from her head. She made every possible precaution. It was highly unlikely that anyone would have suspected her wrongdoings. But still, she couldn't ignore an invitation. Especially one from the Speaker himself.

Terra shut her eyes, inwardly sighing. She slid the voucher into her pocket and hurried to the North Tower, every worst case scenario running through her head.

* * *

><p><strong>T117: Well, this is a train wreck waiting to happen. A very entertaining trainwreck. <strong>

**JustAFerret: One where you still can't look away.**

**S7: I think it's more of a donkey kong minecart train wreck.**

**T117:...Actually, that does still seem like a valid description.**

**JustAFerret: So...many...terrible...memories!**

**S7: Look out Ferret! It's a jump!**

**JustAFerret: Don't you joke about that stuff man! Those stages were the bane of my existence. They're my final boss in the grand game of life.**

**T117: On second thought, I think I prefer the train crash metaphor.**

**S7: Okay, well, are we gonna say anything really about this chapter or leave it for when the real first chapter goes up on Wednesday?**

**T117: Hmm...nah. Kinda self explanatory, really.**

**S7: Okay, so next chapter will be up Wednesday night. Any questions audience?**

**T117:...Sayonara.**

**S7: I'll take the silence as a no. 1473I2.**

**JustAFerret: A bid adieu!**


	2. Number 23, Please Come Forward

**Terra:**

As Terra entered the Speaker's chambers, she saw an Awoken warlock against the far wall, reading something off a holopad. He glanced up momentarily at her entrance, but seemed to dismiss her as he went back to the pad.

"Guardian Terra. At last you have arrived. I trust your voyages have kept you safe from harm?"

Terra faced the Speaker as he looked up from his tome. He spoke with an unyielding calm, already making Terra nervous. It was difficult to read him. The fact that he kept his face masked didn't help matters. Still, she played her part. She gave him a short bow, "All is well Speaker. Thank you for your concern."

"With all due respect, if she had come to harm, she would not be here right now." The Warlock spoke without looking up.

"Ah yes, but sometimes, it is not physical harm that can cripple a guardian. Often times, wounds run deeper than one would think," The Speaker said as he neared Terra. Unconsciously, she stepped back. She wouldn't be surprised if he knew. At this point her speech had to have given it away. Someone as wise as him would have figured it out eventually, "Tell me, guardian. Is all truly well?"

"I-I...yes." Terra hesitated. The Speaker nodded, his gaze lingering on her a moment longer before retreating.

"We are still waiting for one more. Please, feel free to make yourself comfortable."

"Technically, we're waiting on one more and his ghost." The warlock muttered, barely audible to hunter, and she didn't know if the speaker heard it at all. "Though it would be nice if we knew _why _we were waiting."

"In due time, Guardian Haytham. This is a matter best suited for all to hear together. There are many paths ahead of us. Many of which one cannot endure alone. Only by combined light can you illuminate the path laid before you."

"If that is what it takes." He responded, somewhat mollified, but obviously still a bit annoyed by the delay.

A big, sturdy looking guy wearing a hoodie and jeans stepped into the room looking around. "Damn, all this shit never ceases to amaze me."

The speaker clasped his hands together. "Good, all of you have arrived."

The man looked over at Terra and the warlock dubbed Haytham. "Alright, who are these folk and is one of them a robot?"

"Hmph, have you never seen an Exo or Awoken before?" The Warlock tucked the pad into his coat as he stepped away from the wall. "And I take it by your _stunning _intellect and size you must be a titan- which makes one of each type of guardian here." He looked at the speaker, clearly waiting for the explanation.

"You noticed. Very well. Now that you are all here, we can finally get to the heart of the matter," The Speaker paced about before them, motioning to each of them as he spoke, "Titan, Hunter, Warlock, the three pillars that stand between light and dark. Each powerful in their own right. Together however, they become an unstoppable force. During these trying times, every member must stand united. The reason I called you all here is simple. I wish for each of you to work together on a very serious matter."

"A strike?" The Warlock asked, before shaking his head, seemingly answering his own question. "No, a strike wouldn't require you to meet us personally, nor would you search us specifically." His voice dropped as he continued to mutter to himself almost inaudibly.

"Very astute. All three of you have made a mark on those around you. Word travels that you three hold a very special reputation. Something we could use now more than ever. The world shifts and changes based on your actions, whether you are aware of it or not. That...tenacity is required. On the moon, there is a grave. Six of them. All belong to guardians who vanished in the line of duty. I've sent others to investigate but none returned. I fear the worst."

"Six guardians, or six teams?" Haytham asked.

"Six guardians. By my understanding, they too were highly skilled. For them to vanish one by one is...unprecedented."

"So you hope the three of us can do together what individuals could not?"

"With the proper instruction. And another team. First, you will need to complete, as Titans will say before a great workout, a warm up. There is a servitor here on Earth that needs to be taken down. It harbors terrible power and hides in a place others have named, The Devil's Lair."

There was a moment of silence before the Titan spoke. "So, why am I here? I have been a guardian for 'bout a week. Not enough to establish myself a reputation."

Behind the titan, the warlock facepalmed.

"Even an ember still burns if it can still be stoked. Although you may think of yourself as such, the light within you is unmistakable. The Traveler sees it within you. Within all of you," The Speaker said, "And by its will, and from this day forth, you three shall be united as humanity's defenders. The stalwart harbingers of the Traveler's light. There are great changes coming, guardians. I have faith that you will succeed in your endeavours. Go to the Devil's Lair, find and destroy Sepkis Prime, and once you do, your door will open."

Kal raised his hand. "Uh, can I get something better than what I have? The best weapon I have is from a green encryption."

"What type of weapons do you prefer?" The Warlock asked. "I have a green Pulse Rifle in my vault that I don't really use."

"That oughta work. I can use that and my shotgun… Also, are we jus' suppose to go in separate ships or carpool cause I can't really fit anyone in my ship."

"They aren't designed to house multiple guardians outside of emergencies." The warlock sounded annoyed now.

The Speaker turned to Terra, who stared blankly down at the ground. She absently thumbed the hammer of one of her handcannons, "Guardian...you do know the solution, yes?"

"...Unfortunately," Terra sighed. She spared a glance at the other two, "There's a ship in the hangar under my name. It's been gathering dust for years. An Olympian Class transport ship, 'The Legacy'. It has more than enough space for all of us."

Kal nodded his head confidently. "'Alight, dibs on top bunk if there are bunk beds."

"You have your assignment, guardians. May the Traveler's light guide you." The Speaker bid them as he returned to his tome.

"Why exactly must we share the same ship and not just 'carpool' as he suggested?" Haythem looked at them both. Terra shrugged

"He must have his reasons." she speculated.

The warlock's ghost appeared next to him, black and blue. "PERhaps he wishes to force you to SPEnd time with each other and BOnd as a team."

"Yeah...sure," Terra muttered, returning her gaze back to the floor.

Kal put his arms around the both of them with a smile on his face. "Alright, lets go save the world."

"Remove your hand from my shoulder before I scorch it off." The warlock stated, a ball of orange Light in his hand. Terra sunk her shoulders, feeling very uncomfortable from being so close to everyone.

"Ah, c'mon. I can already see a bright future ahead of us. Hehe, get what I did there?"

The Warlock touched his hand to the Titan's, and the latter yanked his off of him, shaking it as it smoked. "Amusing." He said sarcastically. "Let us get this over with then."

The titan turned to Terra and whispered in her ear. "Get a load of batman over here?"

Terra excused herself from his grip, brushing her shoulder off as she walked out without a word. If she had to spend another minute with them, she would have gone insane.

**Marvin:**

_Those __two are being compared to me? _The Warlock thought as he turned in his bounties, nodding to the robotic handler. _I may not be as high level as some, but did the Titan not say he had been doing this a mere week?And the Hunter- she refused to meet anyone's gaze. Nobody that timid should be a guardian, Light or not. She'd just be a liability. _

"It's not too LAte to try talking the SPEaker into replacing you with someone else." Lothos' voice whispered in his ear, inaudible to the others passing by.

He shook his head as he passed an emptier area of the tower. "Were it the vangaurds, perhaps. But questioning the Speaker would only cause trouble- either I'd be questioning the Traveler, which could spread and cause catastrophe, or I'd be questioning the Speaker's ability, which could get me sent somewhere more dangerous with even less competent people as revenge."

"...I do not THink the Speaker would be type to go for REvenge."

Marvin dismissed him with a wave of his hand as he walked towards the hanger, seeing the Hunter already waiting for him. _At least the Titan should actually have his armor on now- that other getup was utterly undignified for a Guardian._

He looked around and saw the Titan walking out of the Vanguard's area with new armor that seemed to have a wolf pelf hanging off it like a very short poncho. "Hey, Haytham!"

_On second thought, I prefered the hoodie. _"Do you need something, or are you simply going to try to make idle conversation with me?" He responded as he walked towards the ship.

"Ya' said you had a pulse rifle for me." He reminded, pulling out a new banner and tying it to his belt.

"Lightbulb?"

The ghost glared at him for a moment as he reappeared, before turning to the Titan and materializing the pulse rifle from their inventory into his hand.

He looked at it a moment before slipping it on his back and starting off toward the ship docks. "Wanna walk with me to the Legacy?"

_Of course not, simpleton. _"Very well."

"No offense, but something tells me you're not enjoying this…"

"What would give you that impression?" The warlock smirked, creating another scorch ball in his hand.

Kal raised an eyebrow at him before sighing. "Look, I get that you think you are better than us but remember. You're always one swing from a broken body part."

"As you are one throw from a bolt grenade." He made the orb disappear. "But as we are on the same side, perhaps we should save it for the fallen." _Especially since we'll be on the same ship with little room to avoid him should I incur his wrath. _He still well remembered the first time he'd taken a Titan's fist to the face in the crucible. _Or for that matter, the Hunter's blade...she seems a bit timid for something like that though, so I am far less worried about her turning on me...still, no point in alienating either of them pointlessly._

"Agreed. Look, back in my day we were a tight knit unit and I am completely sure we can do that too."

"Back in your day?" He looked at the titan's face. "Perhaps I am not as proficient as telling the age of humans as Awoken, but you do not appear to of an advanced age."

"I was dead for... I think Sal-E said two-hundred years."

He blinked. "I did not think a revival was still viable after such a stretch of time." _But I wonder what that says of his skill? Things were far different back then._

"Yeah, I can honestly say that y'all aren't as friendly as we used to be. Titan's now don't even have chapters now a days."

"Times have changed." The warlock said with a shrug. "The city and Tower are still far less...formal, than the Reef."

"Uh, ya' mean that thing that the Awoken took off to?"

"Yes." He said curtly. "Did you typically work with other classes, or only titans?" He changed the subject.

"On occasion. Mostly it was armies of Titans ranks fighting to not falter on the front lines. Average day, I lost three friends."

"Was that before revival was discovered then? Or were dark zones more prevalent?"

"Revival is brand new from what I understand. The speaker made it sound like the Traveler just created ghosts."

"That's right, we have been around for about seven years." The titan's ghost agrees.

"Has it been only SEven? Odd, the time I have spent DEAling with MARvin seems far LONger." Lothos appeared, bumping into the warlock's side with as close to a chuckle as his voice could manage.

"Took me all that time to find Kal here. That's the only reason I know."

"They did not assSSIgn you a guardian befOre that?"

"They assigned me him and due to the way records were kept, I had to search eighteen battlefields to find him."

"Such dedication is admirable." The warlock glanced at his own ghost. "And yet _lightbulb _here complained just because I made him set and plot the course for the ship rather than doing it myself."

"And you are INCApable of using my actual name. You do not USe that 'nickname' on other ghosts."

"True, but then again you do speak and act… different." Sal-E said.

"I suppOSe. I am not entirely sure WHy that is."

"Well, your vocal measures seem to be broken. You keep putting emphasis on strange syllables or letter combinations."

"NO? ReaLLY? I did not notice unTIl NOw!"

"I'm impressed lightbulb- that _almost _sounded sarcastic." He shrugged and glanced at the other two. "He seems to materialize things slightly faster than other ghosts, so as far as I can guess it's a processing error of some sort- too much processing power in one spot and not enough in another...Or I was unlucky enough to end up with a defective model."

"Or maybe it's because you are just so horrible to him, he can't work properly." Sal-E angrily pointed.

Kal put her hand on her and took her in his hand. "Ah, leave 'em alone Sal-E. It's not our problem."

"To be honest I've Gottten used to it ANyway." The ghost floated in an approximation of a shrug before disappearing again as they arrived at the ship.

Marvin turned just in time to see the Shipwright and Terra standing next to each other in front of a giant ship.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that baby," Amanda Holliday mused. Next to her stood Terra, both watching as the hangar bay doors slid open.

As the hangar bay doors opened, one by one the overhead lights flicked on. Inside stood a ship of impressive size, easily bigger than a Fallen dropship. Its black and white paint job glinted in the bright lights. Just as the doors fully opened, the engines flared to life, the booming noise reverberating in the small hangar.

"She's been locked up in there for years, but she still purrs like the day she was made." Amanda said.

The hunter appeared to be staring at it, though Marvin was unable to tell what passed through her robotic brain, face all but expressionless to him.

"It must have taken some time to save up the glimmer to purchase this." He said as they half glanced their way.

"Yes...it did," Terra said in a near whisper. Gaia materialized next to her, nodding in agreement.

"I-I missed it," she said.

"It is an impressive model." He said, being unusually honest by his standards. _Though why do I sense something beyond simple nostalgia from them?...I doubt they would tell directly if asked. It will probably come out eventually if it actually is more than mere paranoia on my part._

Kal put a hand on Terra's shoulder and gave her a confident shake before stepping past toward the ship. "Get a load of this thing?"

"No, we were all staring at the sunset behind it and didn't notice the ship." Marvin said sarcastically, especially since it was about noon.

"I was talking to the little lady, not you." Kal said, shaking his head.

"Why? Did you think she would be distracted by the sunset as well?"

"No, I don't think she is a total ass like you."

"I doubt she would be."

"Okay, then I vote that she is the leader." Kal said, putting his arm around her and pulling her so that she was between the two of them.

"...Wait, when you were pointing out the ship, did you mean little lady as in your ghost, or as in the person who _owns _the ship you were pointing out to her?"

"The person who looks like she is the most impartial between the three of you." Sal-E said, flying up and looking at Marvin in anger.

Marvin smirked at her. "I think I might actually prefer she be in charge- it saves me from having to make the decisions for a while, and it stops he and I from not being able to follow the others orders...unless you would rather not?" He turned from the ghost to the Hunter. "Personally, I don't know that a leader is necessarily needed, but between my other points and the fact that it _is _your ship…"

Terra took a step forward, placing a hand on the hull of her ship. She turned to the team, giving a solemn nod, "If you wish, then I suppose we have no choice but to accept."

_We?...must mean her and the ghost as a team._

"Good, now like I said. Dibs on the top bunk." Kal took off and ran into the ship, shortly afterward there was a loud bang. "Damn it. Why the hell is there a pot hanging in the middle of the kitchen?"

"...Where else would it be?" Marvin wondered aloud. _Also, why does she still have a kitchen in her ship if she is an Exo? They don't eat anything...wait, _do _they eat?...Blast, now I'll be wondering that all day!_

Terra was last to board, shutting the entrance ramp behind her. Ahead was the kitchen where most of the noise was taking place. Not knowing the layout of the ship, Marvin simply followed her. Inside, they found Kal holding his forehead and rubbing it where a big red ding began to appear.

Marvin wanted to make some comment about 'a pan not hurting' as much as a Titan's fist or a Warlock's scorch...but then decided saying that was a good way to get a fist to his own face.

"Ouch, just ouch." He said, sitting into one of the chairs and looking around. "It's at least bigger than ships in my day."

"The kitchen is fully stocked with ration packs. Help yourself if you're ever hungry. There are two dormitories on the port and starboard sides of the ship with one bed each. Make yourselves at home. We need to make final preparations and plot a course." Terra said as she immediately headed for the cockpit with Gaia trailing behind her.

"Do you have a preference for which side is whose?" He asked the still sore-looking Titan.

"I like the left." He shrugged.

"Fine by me." He said, heading for the other side of the ship, and wondering what he'd gotten himself into. _Neither seem like they'd be on my level...but then I haven't seen either in combat. It's possible they'll surprise me...that, or they'll both die for good and I'll get out of having to work with them. So there's no real downside that I can see...aside from not being deaf._

**Kal:**

Kal rubbed his head and felt his anger boiling at this point, though he was trying to get it under control. "Uh, I am gonna kill that asshole. I just know it."

Sal-E floated in from behind him, looking him in the eyes. "No, you won't. Or else I will make you wait a full minute before even thinking of reviving you."

"I waited two-hundred years. Do you really think that I can't wait a minute?"

"... Fair enough." She began floating the way that the hunter walked. "Lets go see what Terra is doing."

He shrugged and stood up. "Might as well. Not like I have anything else to do."

He made his way to the cockpit and took the copilot seat. "How's it going Terra?"

Terra regarded him with a curt nod, keeping her eyes firmly focused on the flight controls in front of her.

"This rig not have an autopilot or something?" He asked, looking at the controls.

"She does, but I prefer flying manually. I can't afford to get rusty on my flying," Terra remarked as she pulled the ship free from the hangar and towards the sky.

He reached out and touched something that looked like a radio. "This thing got tunes?"

"No," Terra replied bluntly.

"I can fix that." Kal leaned back and looked at Sal-E. "Mind playing some of my music darlin'?"

She gave the ghost equivalent of a sigh before turning on his traveling music. "First song is called 'Living on a Prayer'."

Terra kept her eyes trained on the display in front of her, a frown forming on her face.

"C'mon Terra, this is a good song. Whoo, we're half way there. Yeah, Livin' on a prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it I swear!" He looked at her, trying to stop her frowning.

"Gaia," Terra said. Her ghost appeared next to her and nodded to her silent request. The ghost fired a beam of light to the side of Terra's head before retreating, "If I had to listen to that again, I'd blow my own head off."

"You… you turned off your ears… didn't you?" He asked, getting up from his seat. Terra didn't respond.

He lowered his head and walked off back into the ship, Sal-E turned off the music when it was apparent that he wasn't enjoying it anymore. "These guys are obviously not here to make friends."

"You're telling me." He answered to Sal-E, stepping into his room. The room was considerably bare. Nets holding various crates hung from the ceiling. Across from him was a lone cot with a small pillow. Shelves lay on either side of the bed, standing just as barren as the rest of the room. The only light source in the room came from a terminal sitting in the far corner of the room and a lamp sitting on one of the shelves.

Kal walked over and took a seat on the bed, pulling out his drawing book in the process. "That Terra, what do you think of her?"

"Considering she tolerated you for more than eight seconds. I think she is a decent person person."

"I don't know. I feel like she's got something to hide. Like, she's a cat. Playing nice because we can help her but given the chance, she would gladly be rid of us. Same with the blue-skin."

"In other words, you don't trust them already?"

"I don't really have a choice. I gotta trust them."

"So, what are you saying?"

He pulled a pencil out of his a bullet sleeve on his bandolier. "I'm saying that… sadly, the two people I have to trust the most didn't give me a good enough first impression to want to trust them."

"Maybe that feeling will change and you will become the best of friends?"

"Maybe it will." He pulled what he remembered of the speaker to the forefront of his mind, drawing the scene.

"What are you drawing?"

"The big moment of the day. Meeting the others at the Speakers place."

"Would you like me to play your drawing music?"

"Yes please." His ghost began playing 'Paradise City' and he let his mind numb to the music.

* * *

><p>Kal closed his drawing and stood up from his seat. "Does this ship have an intercom system?"<p>

Sal-E floated over to a small box on the door. "Right here."

He pressed the button on the box and leaned up to the mike. "Hello?"

"Do you require something, or did you just see a pretty button and decide to press it?" Marvin's voice came back haughtily.

"Shut up, dickhead." Kal said, already tired of Marv's attitude. "How long till touchdown?"

"You are not- Lightbulb, connect him with Terra and silence him on this terminal."

He shook his head and made a mental note to pop the smartass before they landed. "Terra, you there?"

"What do you want, Kal?" she asked dryly.

"Uh… Alright, there is no better way to ask this. How much longer until we arrive at the Cosmodrome?"

"An hour...two at most. But if there's heavy Fallen traffic, we may have to change course to where there are fewer of them. This ship isn't equipped with any weapons."

"Alright, uh, need any company up front?" he shrugs as he asks. "No offense but this ship doesn't exactly entertain easily. No music, I swear."

A long pause, followed by Terra giving an exasperated sigh, "Fine, but behave yourself."

"C'mon, I'm not Marv here."

"You're right. You might very well be worse. But I'm giving you a chance."

With a roll of his eyes, he pocketed his drawing book and climbed out of his cabin. After a few moments to reorient himself, Kal took off down the path he figured would lead him to Terra. Lucky for him, it did.

He took his seat in the co-pilot seat and leaned back. "Aright, how you doin' up here?"

"...We could be better," Terra grimaced as she kept her eyes firmly on the navigational computer.

"Well, considering that everywhere you look is darkness when in space. That's understandable."

"Yes...you're right. In more ways than one."

Gaia appeared next to her, "I-I really think we should be...doing something about that…"

Terra shut her eyes, "Noted Gaia. Forgive the ramblings. I lose myself from time to time."

"Uh, you want to go into detail on that? I didn't hear you say anything."

"No. Forget it. It's a waste of time to think about it. Best to focus on the job at hand and nothing else."

"Geez, when did people get so…"

"Dull?" Sal-E interjected.

"Yeah, what happened Terra? Not like anything is going to happen now."

"Some things are better left unsaid, Kal. We may be forced to work together now, but it's not permanent. No use trying to get attached to each other. It complicates things. In our line of work, it gets people killed."

"That sounds too cynical for you to not be speaking from experience." Marvin said suddenly from behind them. Terra shrugged.

"It's basic survival. I may not be human, but we know that's the reason anyone does anything. Everything is done in the name of survival...and fear occasionally."

"Now, that don't make any sense. Back when Titans made up the bulk of the guardians, we had to rely on eachother. That's why there was chapters and cohorts. Your chapter was your reason for being there but your cohort was your family. Without everyone being there for eachother, the City's wall would have fell long ago."

"Titans also are far more...durable than Hunters or Warlocks though." Marvin responded. "Not that I disagree with either of you, necessarily."

"Well, think about it. Even when you were in the tower, I bet you got more done when you had other Warlocks helping."

"Yes, but a library of old and dusty books are hardly...bonding material, nor are bullet wounds and death."

Terra scoffed, whispering under her breath, "I'm inclined to disagree."

"Well, last couple groups the Speaker put together haven't disbanded yet and it's been a few weeks." Ka recalled from what he heard from the other Titans in the lunch room.

"They aren't us. Don't pretend the world sees things the same way you do. We all have gone through different things. And I'd much rather keep to myself like I always have." Terra muttered.

"We've all made our feelings about working with each other rather clear in a very blunt fashion." Marvin said dryly. "But seeing as we _are _stuck together for the foreseeable future…"

"I guess that means we better find this out first and foremost. Can anyone cook?" Kal asked. Not that he couldn't just he could only make simple meals.

"EXO's don't require food. So no," Terra replied plainly.

"I assume the ability to use a microwave does not count." Marvin deadpanned..

"Well, I suppose I can definitely whip up some things but don't expect nothing too fancy." He said, surprised to find that Marvin didn't seem too upset with it.

"Nutrition is Nutrition." The warlock shrugged.

"We'll keep steering the ship. I'll notify you once we're near our destination," Terra said without taking her eyes of the navigation computer.

"Look, as I said, it's obvious none of us are thrilled by our current circumstances. But if we cannot even bear to sit or stand within proximity to each other for a few moments, how exactly do you think we're going to be able to work as a team in combat?"

"You do your thing, we'll do ours. Simple as that," Terra said with apathy dripping from her synthesized voice.

"I am not reassured." Marvin muttered with a sigh as he walked back out.

* * *

><p><strong>S7: Well, Marv is a dick. Good job Trebor.<strong>

**T117: I think all three kinda are, just in different ways.**

**S7: Please, tell me how Kal is an dick?**

**JAF: I'm fully proud to admit Terra is a not so good person. **

**T117: Marv is definitely more anti-hero-jerk than anything else. **

**S7: I like to think that Kal is the moral center. **

**T117:...Doesn't mean he can't have dickish tendencies. **

**S7: Like?**

**T117: Argh, forget it.**

**S7: You're just saying that because you can't think of one.**

**T117: You can't prove that.**

**S7: The lack of an example leads me to believe that it is proven.**

**T117:...I have no further comment on this matter.**

**JAF: Shot and the heart and you're to blame.**

**S7: You said it Ferret.**

**T117:...What?**

**JAF: You give love a bad name.**

**T117:...How is that even...what does that song reference has to do with what is currently happening?**

**S7: He is saying that I just lawyered your ass.**

**T117: Yeesh Ferret, I might insult him sometimes in fun, but I've never been mean enough to call him _that._**

**S7: By that logic, you are insulting Marshall from 'How I Met Your Mother.' Anyway, when are we gonna hold Q and A chapters?**

**T117: Depends on how fast we write and post these things...and how many people actually ask questions.**

**S7: Well, for incentive, everyone that writes a Q will get an erotic picture drawn by Ferret.**

**JAF: It'll be the raunchiest set of stick figures ever.**

**T117: *Facepalm***

**JAF: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**S7: That is a legit face.**

**JAF: Oh ho ho it's magic!**

**S7: Alright, well this has gone on long enough and we better get started on chapter 3.**

**T117: So, any idea what we want to aim for as far as releasing chapters? Probably not more than once a week unless we get a backlog going, or we really can write fast.**

**S7: Every Wednesday night at 9pm for now.**

**T117: Sounds good to me.**

**JAF: Alrighty then. Adios reader-o's**

**S7: 1473I2.**

**T117: Sayonara.**


	3. Together as a Team(?)

**Terra-23:**

_Running Systems Diagnostic…  
><em>

_Processing…_

_Core Temperature: Stable_

_Power Output: 62%_

_Hydraulic Pressure: Normal_

_Radiation Bleeders: Normal_

_Testing motorized joints…complete_

_Testing secondary thrusters…complete_

_Testing aerodynamics package…complete_

_Scanning for anomalous errors…complete_

_0 errors found…_

_Diagnostic complete. No errors found._

Terra sighed as the diagnostics report fizzled out of her vision. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't find anything wrong with her. No system malfunctions. No CPU glitches. Yet she knew without a doubt something was wrong. She leaned further back into her seat, pressing a button or flipping a switch every so often to keep their ship on course. Any minute they would break atmo and reach their destination.

She pulled one of the handcannons from her belt, running her hand over the barrel. The name 'Peacemaker' was scratched into its grip. She pulled its hammer back and stared down its sights. She imagined Kal or Haytham standing on the other side, unaware of her.

This was a problem. She couldn't afford to waste time with them. The easiest thing to do would be to ditch them and leave them stranded on the Cosmodrome, but that left them alive to tell everyone before she had a chance to lay low. She'd jeopardize everything she had been working towards. Killing them wasn't an option either. Even if she did make a habit of betraying people, she'd never allow herself to kill another guardian.

"I have to bide my time. Wait for the perfect opportunity. We don't gain anything from being around them, but I don't see any other options for now," Terra muttered. She looked over at the intercom and reached out to press its button. Her hand twitched. It shook spastically, as if ignoring her commands.

Terra grabbed her hand, forcing it still, "How much longer do I have to suffer with this? Pull yourself together, Terra. You have other things to worry about."

She slammed on the intercom button, "We're approaching the LZ, prep for insertion in two minutes."

"Acknowledged." Haytham's voice came back in an almost bored tone.

Terra slid her helmet on and pulled up her hood. She prepped the ship for landing and rose from her pilot's seat to join the others.

Kal stepped in from the hallway. "We gonna land soon?"

Terra brushed past him without so much as a look back, "Did you not hear what I said two seconds ago?"

"C'mon Terra, gimme a break. What was I supposed to ask?"

Terra walked away without offering a response. She had no desire to keep speaking to Kal. Better to get their job over with and forget any of them existed.

"Terra, say something god damn it. If we are gonna be a team, we should start actin' like one."

"I should point out that he and I actually agree on this point." Marvin commented as Terra stepped out of the cockpit door. "You can't have lasted this long without being proficient on the battlefield, but if the speaker thinks that half a dozen guardians will be needed for a single mission, it cannot be a simple mission. Even if we don't necessarily work together on the battlefield, we should at least communicate objectives, or progress, or call for backup if needed or...something."

"If NOthing else, it MaY allow yOu to commmMmmplete the mission FAster so you do not have to PUt up with him as long."

"Yes, thank you for the input Lightbulb." He glared at the ghost.

"You're all smart. I'm sure you're capable of taking care of yourselves," Terra said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"...That response would tempt me to ask if it were that time of the month, if EXOs actually had those." He muttered, checking his fusion rifle before slinging it on his back and grabbing his scout rifle, helmet already in place.

Kal just sighed and fell silent, his face hardening into something of stoic acceptance.

"Should we Syyyync so they arrive at once, or just go for CLOse enough?" Lothos asked aloud.

"I think we should sync." Sal-E agreed.

Gaia appeared over Terra's shoulder, seemingly hiding behind her as she spoke, "O-Okay...if you think that's best…"

"Bit of distance between the drop point and the first objective- probably could just get on our Sparrows and just boost; not waste our time with the enemies in between." Marvin commented.

"Alright, I think I can keep up even though I only got an uncommon sparrow." Kal said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I've been meaning to buy a better sparrow myself, but I prefer to upgrade my weapons first, and before I know it-"

"Ready for Transmat in fivvvve seCOnds." Lothos cut him off. "On my mark...three...tWo, now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Marvin<strong>

The warlock shook his head as he raised his weapon. "Plenty of hostiles between us and the target. Not too high level, but definitely worth saving the ammo...Lightbulb?" His sparrow appeared underneath him as he swung up onto it. "And make a reminder for me to conserve glimmer so I can get something better than this thing."

"You would be able to do it much faster with marks if you were not wearing that." He did a floating gesture towards the FWC printed on his purple bond. "But noted."

Kal jumped on his Sparrow next and took off without a word to either of them, ramming into a stray acolyte in the process. "See y'all there."

Marv grinned beneath his helmet as he took off after him, running over a Vandal that wasn't watching its six.

Terra sighed and steered her sparrow wide, avoiding the attention of any Fallen, "What defenses should we expect?"

"Scans SHow something in the Foundry ALong the wAy. A laser gRId I think, but hard to be sure from this rANge."

"The fallen will have fortified against hive attacks as well." Marvin agreed, jerking the sparrow to the side to avoid a blast from a Knight. "So in other words, we shall have to discover the answer ourselves."

"Wonderful," Terra said sarcastically. Her sparrow sped forward as she reached for her handcannon, "I'm going to scout around a bit. Anything life-threatening, I'll let you know."

"This is jus' a thought, but maybe you shouldn't go all lone wolf and stick with the team. We gotta get use' ta each other's fightin' styles and what better way to do that then stickin' in the trenches together."

"Cannot believe I'm going to say this." Marvin muttered, than said much louder "I agree completely with Kal." _Ugh, that still makes me feel unclean for some reason...but not as much so as if I agreed with the hunter. Perhaps my earlier assessment of her being timid was simply confusion for her being less social than I am...which is saying a good deal._

"You two get along well enough. I'm sure you'll be good friends by the end of all this. I'll stick with what I'm good at. Being alone." Terra said.

"Right, and then when you die, and are unable to revive yourself, we'll be sure to leave you floating there." Marvin said sarcastically. _Times like this, I'm glad I'm able to go radiant if I go down...also, next time I think there should be a team leader, I'm not voting for anyone but me. At least I know what I'm dealing with with myself._

Marvin arrived over by the entrance with Kal, the Titan sitting and waiting for him. "Well, guess we ain't got a leader now."

"Yes, our 'leader'...I am _nearly _tempted to wait for her to call for help before we go in, just to prove that point about teamwork...but I doubt she would call for help even if she needed it." He unslung his scout rifle, bringing it into position.

"Jus' you 'n' me, brother." Kal said, taking point with his own rifle drawn after patting Marvin on the shoulder.

_Don't make the comment Marvin, you'd just come off as a hypocrite with the teamwork thing...wait until we've got the teamwork on the battlefield, then I can be myself off the battlefield. _He followed the titan, keeping an eye on his radar, both for enemies or for Terra.

Kal put his hand up, signalling a stop as they made it to the end of a hall. "Looks like Hive and Fallen are havin' a go at it around the corner." He put his rifle away and pulled out a shotgun. "I'm thinkin' I'll move down and hit the buggy suckers since my shotgun has solar damage."

"My fusion rifle is Arc, so I'll handle the fallen." _Not that I'll waste the special ammo on anything less than a captain or perhaps Wizard._

Kal gave a pat on his chest, something that Marvin was guessing a thing from his old Titan chapter. "Charge."

"Right behind you?" Marvin muttered as he opened fire on a vandal, taking its head off and getting the attention of the rest of its group, just in time for them to see the grenade flying at them, striking them down with solar bolts. He finished off the one survivor and glanced over to see how Kal was doing with his foes.

Kal sprinted up and kneed the final enemy in the face, taking him down in one mighty blow. "I reckon that's all of 'em."

"Kal, Marvin, the Hive and the Fallen are really duking it out. You might be able to slip by if you're careful. But expect heavy resistance when you enter the building," Terra said over their comms

Kal looked over at Marvin questioningly. "Uh, Terra, we're already in the buildin'."

"Then you better keep your eyes open. They won't be too happy to see you," Terra replied.

"Was that supposed to be news?" Marvin muttered to himself as they moved forward.

"How do you want to go about this Marv? Should we hang back and move slow or bulldoze?"

He studied the battlefield a moment. "Let one side wipe out the other- then we can deal with what's left and weakened."

Kal nodded and loaded up his shotgun. "Alright, I'll follow you."

Marv sat down where he could see the battlefield without being noticed, content to wait for the right moment.

Finally, the last Dreg fell, and he popped to his feet, throwing a grenade at a Wizard whose shield was depleted, finishing it off with several shots to the head before it could even figure out what hit it. "All too easy."

He threw his second grenade at a knight, and quickly swapped his scout rifle for a fusion rifle, hitting it point blank and finishing it off with a Scorch. Which only left a few thralls and acolytes, screaming in anger. This time, it was Kal's turn or at least the oaf took it as his turn. He sprinted up and charged in, smashing his shoulder into one before punching another one into oblivion as electricity radiated out of his arm and into the acolyte.

"Arrrrea looks clEAr." Lothos said in his ear, before appearing next to him. "But theyyey locked down the way ahEad with a laser griiiid."  
>"How long to disable it?"<p>

"UnknoWWn."

"I got it." Sally said, materializing out of the air by Kal's shoulder and backing into the Fallen's computer. "God, this thing is cluttered like the Fallen's version of the internet."

Marvin shook his head, but didn't comment or argue. Lothos could step in if needed, but typically multiple ghosts on one project just would get in each other's way.

"ALert. Additional fallen and HIIve on the way. I suggest you take position up theereee." He gestured. Marvin glanced at the platform above, and glided up, raising his scout rifle to his eye. "Looks like quite the fight is on the way." He smiled beneath his helmet . "Good."

Kal shrugged and walked forward taking position in the small trench near a ton of boxes. "Alright, Terra, we are gonna need some back up. Anyway you could drop in?"

Marvin pursed his lips a moment before fighting a sigh. "Agreed."

"Fair enough," Terra said over the comms. A moment later she dropped down from a hole in the ceiling, pulling out her handcannon and gunning down an incoming Dreg, "How long until the laser grid is down?"

"Looks like I gotta sort through several groupings of data that could take me hours or minutes. Can Gaia and 'Lightbulb' come and help me?"

"PLease do not call me that. It is barely TOlerable when MArvin does it." Lothos appeared next to the warlock and floated down, firing a databeam of his own at the computer.

"I-I'll try my best…" Gaia said as she joined the ghosts. She glanced at Terra before shooting her own databeam.

Enemies began to flow into the room almost constantly, and Marvin focused his fire on the left, hoping the others could get the hint and focus on the right and middle.

Terra shifted her attention to the right side of the room. Her arm snapped from one Fallen to another, ending their lives with a single pull of the trigger.

_Really need to get a hand cannon when I can afford it. Really seem to do a lot of damage. _He sighted in on a pair of thralls and took them down before they ever got close. _Not that this doesn't work, but it does take longer. Then again, Handcannons have far less ammo in each clip...meh, might still be better for Crucible or something._

An alarm began blaring as hive began to swarm in with the fallen, surrounding the guardians. "Sally, what was that?"

"Nothing, an accident. Almost finished, I swear."

There was a loud roar from one of the entrances, and Marvin swore as he saw an Archon enter the room. "Priority target! Focus your fire and take it out!"

"Sally, I need action music."

"Should I play the greatest hits of the twenty-first century?" She said, obviously annoyed he was telling her to do this while she was hacking.

"No, that is like entirely focused on butts. How about seventies?"

"...What was that first part?" Marv asked flatly.

Kal began rapidly firing his shotgun but spoke between shots. "The-twenty-first-century's-greatest-hits-are-all-about-women's-butts."

Marvin started at him for several seconds before firing at a Wizard that Terra had weakened, taking it down its shields as it moved so she couldn't hit it. It quickly flew to the other side of the room, hiding behind a pillar.

"Blast, can't get a bead on it from here." He grunted.

"We need to flush it out before its shields recharge," Terra said.

"I got it." Kal said, climbing up onto one of the boxes and charging at the thing. In one leap, he cleared the distance between them and brought his knee into her face making a loud crunch noise before knocking her off into Marv's line of sight.

He threw a grenade directly at her, knowing the firebolts would target the shadowy creature without harming Kal. The firebolt did it's usual scan before zapping the witch, lighting up its body with fire until all that was left was ash.

"LAser grid is dOwn."

Kal stopped once he landed and leaned on his knees, making it obvious that he was putting his damndest into the previous fight. "Well, that's good news. SAlly cut music."

"I was never playing any." She admitted before disappearing and reappearing over his shoulder.

"Excellent work, Gaia. I'm proud of you," Terra said as she rejoined her ghost, giving her a light poke. Gaia hovered close to Terra, nodding with a small giggle before disappearing.

"I doubt you would've been able to hear music anyway, given the various explosions and gunfire." Marvin noted, giving Lothos a nod as he disappeared. "According to the readouts we got on this place, the lair is through there."

"Well, let's get going. The devil awaits." Kal said, cracking his neck before taking off at a light jog.

"It's called the devil's lair due to the house that inhabits it, not...argh." Marv shook his head and followed.

"Wasn't referring to the place we were headed. I was talking about Sepiks."

"Anything we know about Sepiks himself? Weaknesses, attack patterns, anything?" Terra asked.

"It's a giant servitor, so hitting it in the 'eye' will likely be effective." Marvin responded. "Beyond that-" He stopped as he saw a ship flying overhead. "I recommend we worry about the walker that is about to be dropped first...Lightbulb, did I grab that Sniper rifle from my vault?"  
>"You broke that dOWn for gLIMer weeks ago."<p>

"Damnit! Fusion rifles just can't target the legs as well."

Kal stopped mid stride and put his hand up, signaling a stop. "I think I got somethin' for this. Remember that Queen's gambit or whatever it was called?"

"...Is that a chess move of some sort?"

"Ya' know, when the Reef Queen came down and had us doing shit we already did for the tower ta' help her out?"

"Ah...you did that bounty for killing Walkers?"

"No, but I did enough that I was hired to do a few missions for her." He pulled up Sally and spawned three sniper rifles that were purple and gold. "This was the only stuff I got from it but they all have electrical damage on them."

"Impressive." Marvin took one of the offered guns. "Lothos, I still have a special ammo synthesis, correct?"

"CheCKing...you have two more."

"Even better. Deploy the first now, and save the second for Sepkis."

* * *

><p><strong>Kal:<strong>

Kal kept a light jog keeping in mind that the work out had thus far already been a good strain on his a swarm of Hive and Fallen, nothing seemed like it would be even close to as difficult. That being said, fighting the walker was not going to be an easy feat.

"Watch it!" The walker's red laser beam focused on Marv before he ducked under the bridge, and a moment later everything in that area went sky high. "I truly despise these insectoid abominations!"

"I always wanted to saddle one up and ride it through a battlefield." Kal joked as he got into position on top of a nearby building. "Alright, I figure we should focus on the legs. Seems like it's the weakest point."

"That's why I suggested sniper rifles in the first place." Marvin responded, firing a couple of shots at the knees. "A pity you didn't have time to upgrade them, but better than what I'd have brought."

"Yeah… didn't have time. Alright, I got a clip and a half for my Swarm. Ya'll gonna be alright if I move in close?" Kal asked, pulling out his gun and turning off his safety.

"Just don't expect us to risk ourselves to revive you if you should you explode."

"I know I won't. So make it count," Terra quipped.

Kal got a serious look on his face and nodded before rushing off the roof and leaping into the fray of bullets. At first glimpse on the ground, Kal saw that three fallen stood between him and his next cover. With no time to think, he took off at the first dreg and knead it in the head, getting a satisfying crack sound from his opponent. It was enough to catch the next closest Fallen by surprise and he clocked it's head with a punch from his electrical punch.

Terra carefully aimed down the sights of her hand cannon. She pulled the trigger the second her aim fell on Vandal, it's head exploding in a brilliant flash of light. The barrel of her hand cannon hovered over Kal before snapping to the right and gunning down a charging Dreg. Kal gave a look back and waved to Terra before taking off and charging closer to the to the walker. Eventually, he took cover in a small dip in the land right next to a building to the walkers left.

"Alright, I figure I'm gonna unload on this things nearest leg on a five count. After that, you guys focus on his exposed weak spot. Ya' hear me?" Kal asked, checking with his team on his plan.

"Whatever you say," Terra droned, moving behind a boulder and reloading her hand cannon.

"As you wish." Marvin said, with an almost audible eyeroll.

Kal took a deep breath before launching himself in the air with his catapult jump and landed on a small piece of wreckage that looked like a piece of a bridge on the same level at the walker. He loaded the first round and opened fire on the walker getting immediate attention. Quickly, all Fallen in his vicinity began opening fire on him forcing him to take tons of damage and his shields began to flare.

"Guys, I'm gonna need some COVER!"

"For Light's sake-" A grenade landed just within range of him, the bolts of solar energy causing the fallen to twitch in pain, if they weren't killed outright.

Terra sighed and chucked an incendiary grenade at a group of incoming Fallen. She hid back behind the boulder as the Fallen retaliated with gunfire of their own. It was at that moment that Kal's clip hit zero and he dove off the platform.

"Guys, I took down his leg. OPEN FIRE ON HIS WEAK POINT!"

"Yeah, I am aware of the plan!" Marvin snapped, firing with the sniper rifle at the weakened point.

Terra maneuvered away from the line of fire and took position behind a pile of debris, unleashing a torrent of bullets on the walker. The hail of bullets and led embedded into the walker, breaking it down and cracking its armor. Kal used the opportunity to switch out his sniper rifle and bring his shotgun to the party.

"How is it's life looking?" He asked, blowing away a Vandal that decided to charge him.

"Scans show about 50% damage." Marvin responded.

"This is taking too long," Terra groaned.

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

Terra raised her handcannon in the air. An orange glow fused with her handcannon, bursting in a shower of sparks. The orange glow enveloped her body as she stood up and aimed straight at the walker's legs. She pulled the trigger three times, the barrel of her gun exploding in a shower of light with each shot. The bullets hit the walker and burned into its armor before exploding and severely damaging it.

"I assume Kal can take it from here," she said as she calmly ducked behind cover, the glow around her dissipating into the air.

Kal slapped his new clip and repeated his former process, firing tons of damage into the bastards exposed bit between his head and body. As he unloaded on the bit, Sall-E appeared over his shoulder and began scanning the walker, showing it's armor rating rapidly dropping. As if on cue, the clip ran out.

"It's almost dead- give me a moment to eliminate the almost." Marv said, sprinting towards it. Kal winced as the walker spotted him, and immediately blew him apart.

"You were saying?" Terra commented.

A burst of orange light suddenly burst from where Marvin had stood, and he repeared, seemingly wreathed in flames. "Burn!"

Grenades flew from both hands at the walker, and as he slapped aside a dreg it too burst into flames. The walker seemed on the verge of collapsing as he walked up to it, and slapped its head before casually turning towards the rest of the fallen and throwing grenades at them as the walker exploded behind him.

Kal let out a sigh and began killing a few of the remaining dregs on his way to the door. "Alright, should we stay here and kill some Fallen for a bit or… wait, Terra, didn't you say that you saw a swarm of Hive moving on this base?"

"Yes, dozens of them. They seemed hell-bent on getting in here. I'd rather ignore them and let the Fallen worry about them," Terra said.

"We may simply be doing their work for them- Sepiks Prime cannot be something the hive would wish alive either." Marvin said, the flames gone from around him as he reloaded his sniper rifle. "Let's go- we have an eye to bind."

* * *

><p><strong>S7: God, my brain hurts from finals.<strong>

**JAF: Mine exploded from sheer non-stop exams. I'm still picking my gray matter off the floor.**

**T117: Seconded...or, whatever that'd be for being third to agree instead of second.**

**JAF: Exams are a testament to mankind's arrogance!**

**S7: I had to write a six page research paper in 6 hours and make a portfolio for speech in the same six hours.**

**T117: Yeesh. All I had was multiple choice stuff...and calculations, I guess.**

**JAF: I yearn for the day where all I do are the multiple choice stuff. But noooo...essays for days. **

**S7: Calm down, essay.**

**T117: BOO! Bad Joke!**

**JAF: I feel slightly offended now. **

**S7: I'm grabbing at straws here. You erased the good joke I had when you wrote that you Thirded.**

**T117: Yeah, I am tempted to delete even that mention, but luckily I just don't care enough.**

**S7: You can delete the my words but you can never delete your SHAME!**

**T117: I didn't delete it for my own benefit. I simply was trying to spare the audience your...sense of humor?**

**/Kal: I thought it was pretty funny.**

**JAF: Oh my god, we're breaking the fourth wall now. We've gone too far.**

**T117: Meh, rather have these guys here then...certain other characters.**

**/Kal: Technically, Spike broke it when he had me be on Users. Also, I read some comments on it from this guy named Iron. Why is he a douche bag?**

**(Probably because Trebor writes for- **Iron has been logged off. And banned from this AN. Permanently.

**/Kal: Hehehehe, I was banking on that happening.**

You are welcome.

**/Marvin: Do not count on me to actually join this foolishness simply because you wish to...damnit Lightbulb, that was meant just for him, not for the others as well!**

**/Terra: You're all idiots.**

**/Kal: But you love us right? Because you are the rouge with a heart of gold… right?**

**/Marvin: Personally, I think idiot is too weak of a word for anyone here.**

**T117: Fuck you too Marv.**

**S7:Wow, even your writer thinks you're a dick.**

**T117: Well, he doesn't even have insanity to justify it.**

**/Marvin: I continue to work with this buffoon and the robotic loner for some odd reason, do I not? I do not believe that is the mark of a fully sane individual.**

**/Kal: What are you, a lawyer?**

**/Marvin:... Simply because I talk in a more intelligent and eloquent manner than some, you feel the need to insult me to **_**that **_**degree? Buffoon is one thing, but you have just elevated it to a whole other level!**

**S7:Okay, I think we better cut this off before it turns into a Bourne and Ty argument that goes on for three pages.**

**T117: Yeah, agreed. Especially since writing like that is actually kinda difficult.**

**S7: Alright, then lets get out of here. 1473I2.**

**/Marvin: What sort of departure notice is **_**that? **_**If you put it in code, nobody will- **goodbye Marvin.

**/Terra: The kind a person trying to be hip uses most likely.**

**T117: Trying being the key word. Sayonara.**

**JAF: Adios reader-o's**

**/Kal: And you call Spike's trying to be hip? Look at your writer Terra.**


	4. Havoc Strikes the Devil

**Terra-23:**

Terra loaded another cylinder of rounds into her handcannon. The Devil Walker's destruction did little to relieve them of the Fallen's presence. Even now she could hear the ungodly noises they made as she walked through the halls. A Dreg leaned out from a corner only to have its head blown off with a single pull of the trigger.

"This is starting to get annoying. How much longer do we have to suffer through this?" she asked to no one in particular.

She saw Kal sprint into a fray blocking her from sniping. "Looks like this is the entrance by these guys."

"Most likely." Haytham agreed. "Lightbulb, activate my second synthesis."

"One mOment...should be goooDd to go."

A shot ended up clipping Kals shoulder and he fell flat on his back, disappearing into Sally's ball of light. "Uh, I think I'm dead…"

"Agh, I'll go revive him." Marvin growled over the com to Terra.

"We get the feeling we should start keeping count," she muttered.

"If we do, then are we counting when I die, but used Radiance to Self Revive?"

"The CRuciBLe would."

"...Fair point." He shrugged as he got close to Sal-E, providing a direct source of Light for her to use to revive Kal.

"You know, it always confuses me as to how I am able to speak within this data… life… thing." He commented as he reformatted.

"TEchnically Speaking, you do not. YOur ghoooost interprets from your brain waves what you would say, and brOAdcasts it across the com system."

"... So, I'm like getting my brainwave broadcasted? Does that make me a DJ?" Kal asked as he was revived.

The Warlock and his ghost exchanged a look, and just walked away as he landed back on the ground.

"Humans have a terrible sense of humor," Terra said as she walked away.

"I would agree with that, but I doubt _he _was trying to make a joke." Marvin commented flatly.

Kal's didn't say anything but instead gave a punch right to the back of Marvin's head. The punch surged out with electricity and the Warlock collided with a nearby wall.

"They seem to have a terrible sense of restraint as well…" Terra said.

"I will be HONest. He has had that coming for a WHile."

The warlock glared at both the Titan and his own ghost as he stood back up, and simply kept walking without a word. Kal just followed, cracking his knuckles and seeming to have an electrical arc jumping around his body at random intervals.

"If we're lucky, they're bickering will solve all our problems for us," Terra muttered. Hopefully, the Titan and Warlock would get on each other's nerves enough to separate before she had to deal with them herself.

"I am guessing that is prime." The warlock commented as the others caught up to him, gesturing to the giant sevitor, and the dregs which seemed to be worshiping it. "The element of surprise appears to be with us, but we need to deal with its followers before we can drop its barrier."

Kal reloaded his heavy machine gun. "I'll deal with them. Y'all get 'urselves set up to start hitting it after I drop the barrier."

"Gladly…" Terra said as she reloaded her handcannon.

"Acknowledged." Marvin said, raising his sniper rifle to his eye.

Kal pushed past them, knocking shoulders with the Warlock. "Swear to the Traveler, I will gut you if you don't cover me."

"Obviously." The warlock seemed insulted at the implication he wouldn't cover a fellow guardian.

Kal ducked down close to the Dregs and gave a thumbs up that he was ready to go.

"We'll go on your mark...or at least, _I _plan to work with the team." Marvin glanced at Terra. Terra simply ignored him and took her position, thumbing the hammer of her gun.

"You not gonna set up?"Kal questioned them.

"I've a clear shot at Sepkis, and can adjust my fire or use grenades on anything else...what's that old saying? No plan survives contact?"

"All we need is a target. The rest will take care of itself," Terra said bluntly.

"Hmm, at least we agree on something."

The Titan shrugged and lept out from the corner, firing down the line of dregs. They didn't even know what hit them as he took out all the worshipers in one clip.

Before Sepkis could fully process that it was now vulnerable, both the Warlock and the Hunter started unloading into its 'eye.' A moment later, it was gone. Another moment from that, it was several meters from where it had started.

"Oh, what? It can teleport? You must be joking!" Marvin groaned, moving so he could get a better shot at its new position.

Kal ducked in over by him. "Since when has this job been easy?"

"Sometime before never."

Terra stopped at a wall, peeking out of the corner to see two Dreg, one with its back turned to her. She pulled her knife from its sheath and sneaked up to it. With practiced ease, her knife tore into the Dreg's spine as she fired over its shoulder at the other, hitting her mark with a wet _crack_.

Terra freed her knife and pistol-whipped the Dreg to the temple, finishing it off with one pull of the trigger. She turned to face Sepkis and fired off three more rounds before it teleported away with an angry growl.

She jumped down to the lower levels, throwing her blood-stained knife at a Vandal's head and finishing it off with two shots to the chest. She ducked under a concrete barrier and reloaded her gun as two Dregs opened fire.

"Calm...handcannons favor the calm…" Terra breathed. She popped up and gunned down the two Dregs with ease, sighing in relief, "You're okay...you're okay."

A loud, electronic howl filled the air. Sepkis appeared right above her, struggling to cope with the incessant gunfire from her two teammates. Terra raised her handcannon and was about to pull the trigger until her arm suddenly froze. She growled and grabbed her handcannon with her other hand, pelting Sepkis with bullets. Her right arm unfroze and fell limply at her side, twitching slightly.

"Damn it, not now!" she growled as she ascended back to the higher floor to join the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Marvin:<strong>

Marvin backhanded a dreg, sending its smoking corpse to the ground as he fired his last sniper round at the Sevitor.

He rolled behind cover as he switched it for his battle rifle. _Scans show that its armor is depleted about half way...at least it doesn't seem to be fighting back much, and when it does, it's easy to avoid. And since it keeps bringing in the dregs and vandals, it's bringing us a constant stream of new ammo._

He glanced around to see where Kal had ended up. The Titan was holding the stares on the right side, keeping dregs and other undesirable enemies from blindsiding them.

_No sign of our "glorious leader" though...unsurprising, but somewhat irritating. _He slapped a dreg in the face as it came around the corner of the box, and it stumbled back, before he killed it with a burst to the head, and glanced up at the sound of a ship coming down.

_Great, more of them...though, since they'll likely bring more ammo...I'll have to time this carefully, and hope neither of my 'teammates' screws it up for me… _"Lothos." He whispered, knowing the ghost would hear it. "I need you to tell me exactly when they're about to reach the ground here. No, about...3 seconds before."

"AcknowLEdged...alert, new waaavaave on the ground is INComing. You may be blocked off."

He glanced over at Kal again. _He's got his own problems, and no way I'm letting Ms. Loner cover my back...scratch that, even if he weren't busy, I wouldn't want to ask that musclebound lout to cover my back._ He formed a grenade in each hand instead. _Not like I'll need to worry about the recharge times. _

"They are going to hit in approximately ten seconds." Lothos warned.

Beneath his helmet, Marvin smirked in anticipation. "Then let us give them a..._warm _reception."

He rolled out from behind the crate as the new dregs appeared, hurling his grenade into the center of them. Only one was killed, but all were stunned, and he hurled the other at those just landing.

He had no time to enjoy the sight of their smoldering though- he focused his flames into his hands, and let it spread, until he was enveloped in the orange light.

He slapped one of the dregs that got back up, and hurled his newly formed grenade at the distracted servitor, before shooting two more, a satisfied grin on his face as he saw the purple glow of their ammo boxes hitting the floor. He dodged under a vandal's blade before kicking it to the lower level, and throwing another grenade at the servitor. _Probably only have two more left, need to make them count. _

He backhanded a dreg that tried to sneak up on him, then in the same movement hurled another grenade at the servitor...right as it teleported, causing it to go right through the open space and land behind Kal, taking down a vandal that'd almost got him in the back. _So, note to self, try to make them think that was intentional so he'll owe me one. _

He hurled his last grenade as the Radiance faded, and turned to take down the one remaining dreg, quickly gathering the heavy ammo that'd been dropped, reloading his rocket launcher. _Of course, it'll do more damage if I send these into his eye...which, since Kal is distracting him, means I'd either have to draw his fire myself, or else go over their and assist him...screw it, if I'm going to be shot at, might as well spread the misery around. _He shrugged it onto his back as he made his way to Kal, opening fire on the fallen that had their backs to him.

"Got something planned?!" Kal asked over his gunfire.

"I've got fresh rockets, he's got an eye. I think you can do the math on that one without aid." He slapped away a dreg as he rolled to cover across from him. "All I need is for him to look this way."

"And for it to not telEPort out of the way aGAin."

"Yes, *thank you* lightbulb, also that."

"I'll get him to look this way." Kal tossed one of his spike grenades at the sphere only for it to bounce off and electrocute the Fallen below it.

Marvin wanted to facepalm, but he had to admit that the utter failure did get the servitor's attention, in a sort of 'Huh? Was that a fly?' sort of way. The servitor looked at him, just in time for his first rocket to fly into its eye.

He reloaded as he ducked behind cover. "Still got five more. Might be enough to finish him off if they all hit him the right spot."

"Hey, Marv, what the hell is happening to me?" Kal yelled from behind him.

_Oh for Light's sake, what now?! _He glanced back at him and saw that electricity leaping around him.

"...What exactly is the problem here?" He cocked his head to the side slightly.

"I'm kinda… buzzing and there is this little gold bar in the corner of my HUD

"...you mean your super is ready?" He launched another rocket at Sepiks.

"Uh, super? Does that mean I have something like your Super Saiyan thing?"

"What."

"When you were glowing yellow and stuff."

"First off all, that was clearly orange, not yellow. Secondly, how do you not know what your own capabilities are?"

"I kinda never had anyone to teach me. Sally doesn't know everything about a Titan either." He said, reloading his machine gun.

"I tried to explain it before but you got this in a firefight. All the other times, you ignore me because you are farming supplies and don't notice it."

"..."

"I beliEVE this is the first time I've sEEn Marvin speechless."

"Look, Kal, what you need to do is focus your energy into one of your hands and disperse it upon impact on something." Sally said, disappearing back so she wasn't a target.

"Alright, so focus energy and hit something." He looked at Sepiks. "How about you get that thing in low and I'll give it a jolt?"

"Unlikely it would come so close, but I'll keep hitting it with rockets and see if I can't irritate it enough to do so."

"Alright, lets do this. I'm gonna get up on that balcony!" Kal sprinted off so fast that a small trail of overcharged particles trailed behind him.

_Well, at least this is a win-win situation. Either he kills Sepiks, or he'll die and shut up for five minutes._

He rolled to where Kal had been and fired a rocket at Sepiks, catching the giant eyeball off guard, since it was expecting the shot from where he'd been. _Or, I'll kill the thing myself and be able to claim the credit. _He ducked back behind cover as several Dregs fired at him from behind their leader. He saw their heads exploding a moment later.

_ Hmm, she's not much of a leader, but I have to give her credit for her marksmanship._

He fired another rocket- and swore aloud as the servitor teleported out of the way.

_Alright then, time to change tactics. The blasted servant of darkness will keep dodging, and now that its focused on me, I'm unlikely to be able to hit it. If I just pester it with bullets though- _He switched the rocket launcher for his scout rifle, and opened fire, all the shots going directly into its 'eye.'

Given that it had no face, it was hard to tell, but Marvin was pretty sure the noise it made and the way it started towards him was an indication that it was annoyed. Suddenly, it was directly in front of him, attacking with a wide beam Marvin barely avoided. "It's as much in position as it's going to be!"

"Hey Pinkeye!" The Servitor turned toward Kal who was high above him. "I'm about to give you one hell of an infection!"

It was like a halo of light formed around him and quickly constricted onto his right fist. The Titan then punched forward and shot through the air, taking a superman pose that carried him fast and faster until he collided with Sepiks. The shockwave dispersed in mid air right on Sepiks' eye both nocking the orb out of control and throwing Kal backward onto the lower ground. onto the lower ground.

"Pinkeye? A line about a black eye would have made far more sense." Marvin commented, throwing a grenade at Sepiks that turned out to be unneeded as the servitor exploded before it was hit.

Kal didn't get up immediately and instead lay there where he landed holding his head. "Ugh, this is like the worst hangover ever."

_So it _was _win-win...assuming he decides on a nap, or something else that gets him away from me. _

Terra stepped over to him, craning her neck down with a tilt of her head.

"Congratulations...you just punched Sepiks to oblivion," she said with an ounce of amusement.

He just sat there, holding his helmet. "Go me… Does anyone have any aspirin?"

"I could shoot you in the head and see if revival cures the headache." Marvin offered.

Sally popped from over him bobbing around alarmed. "Multiple hits on radar. The hive are making a move on this facility! Extraction unavailable!"

"Figures." Marvin sighed. "Fight our way out, or hold here and hope they run out of bodies before we run out of ammo?"

"Out here in the wild, this is par for the course," Terra said as she reloaded her hand cannon.

"Good, then we're in agreement...offer still stands about your headache." Marvin commented to Kal, once he was sure the Titan couldn't reach him from where he was.

Kal hefted himself up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, firing my gun is gonna hurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Kal:<strong>

"Why didn't you tell me that this headache would follow my power?"

Sally popped over his shoulder and digistructed his shotgun. "It's only the first time. Your body isn't used to this kind of energy expungement. You literally let out more then you could handle."

"Alright, what's the forces looking like?" Kal asked pushing toward the entrance with Marv and Terra in tow.

Gaia materialized over Terra's shoulder, hiding behind her like a scared child.

"M-Multiple Hive forces are inbound...I'm...I'm picking up twenty...thirty...fifty contacts converging on our p-position. W-We need to leave...now!" she cried.

"Calm down." Marvin snapped. "It's hardly worse than what any of us- or most any other guardian- have faced in the past."

"I-I'm sorry…" Gaia whimpered. Terra reached back and took Gaia into her hands, holding her ghost close to her chest.

"Everything will be fine, Gaia. I promise," she said with an odd warmth in her tone.

"Alright, I have a plan." Kal said, loading his shotgun.

"Kill anything that moves that isn't us?" Marvin guessed/deadpanned.

"That, and stay behind me for this run. My storm fist knocks back enemies with a wave of electrical energy."

"Works for me...actually, give me just a moment." Lothos appeared in front of him, and he did something with the menu that was brought up, then glowed briefly with light. "There- if I can build up another radiant charge in time, it will also speed up your recovery times...the trade off being I won't be able to use it from the grave."

"Alright, build for speed and toughness so we can move quick. After all, lets face it, there is no way we are getting a break enough for any recharging." Kal order, stepping a little closer to the hole only to have the howls of hive thrall echo in his ears.

The sound began to take him back to something… somewhere else. It was a battlefield that had a brightly lit ground but a starry night. All around him Titans ran through his trench, setting up with their rockets and machine guns as a similar sound approached. It wasn't long before the area was covered and they all were in line forming a complete Titan legion.

Then, a Titan both larger than the rest in stature and respect stepped to the front, holding a unique rocket launcher in his hands. It was green with a dragon face painted on the front to give it a fierce look. That, along with the white shine of his armor only stood to enforce the previous characteristic and say he was a knight.

"Titans, what we do here is hold a line. No chapter breaks and not Titan faults. The hive will be upon us soon. Strike swift and with purpose for the hive with not act otherwise."

Kal was brought out of his vision, charging forward into the darkness, brass and constitution as his only hope to push through. Behind him, Terra and Marv sprinted to keep up but none were at a disadvantage in speed. Whatever that was driving them, Traveler, light, their own god damn tenacity, it didn't matter right now. All they had to do was push and fight and win. The hive were the legions of the darkness and they wouldn't get to revive if they were killed now.

"Stick together- it'll mean I won't have to fight as many of them to revive you." Marvin quipped.

No hive attacked them in the tunnel, in fact the way was clear until it came to the light at the end where three figures stood out as silhouettes amongst the blinding light. Kal wound up and punched out, with his full sprint, knocking the other two away. He stopped after that and looked out at the field ahead only to have his heart sink.

There were at least a dozen wizards, twice as many knights, and too many acolytes and thralls to count- and they all had their weapons pointed at the three of them.

"We are going to need more bullets." Marvin half-sighed.

"We're going to need bigger guns," Terra muttered.

A small twink in the corner of Kal's hood gave him a bit of hope. "Hey guys, my super 's recharged."

* * *

><p><strong>S7: FOR SHOVELRY! We are back.<strong>

**JAF: FOR SHOVELRY!**

**/Kal: Can't y'all keep it down. I get this is a fun game but I can't focus on this god damn treasure knight with ya' yellin' 'Fer' Shovelry!' every two seconds.**

**T117: That's why I'm just playing music to drown them out.**

**/Marvin: I do that for this all the time anyway.**

**/Terra: The joy of having ears you can turn off…**

**S7: Anyway, there is a problem we have to address and the reason we haven't updated in so long.**

**/Marvin: You mean you finally talked to that shrink?**

**/Kal: That doesn't stop them from writin'. He's talkin' about Trebor's alcoholism. This is an intervention slash excuse author's note.**

**T117: Oh hahaha. If anything, that's what the other two need. Or Spike anyway, don't know how often Ferret drinks. I just know I don't at all.**

**JAF: Trebor, we're all here to support you, okay? Well...maybe not everyone. **

**/Marvin: Can we just get to the point?**

**T117: You're the one that started the sidetracking with the trying to blame Spike.**

**/Kal: That is true. Don't know if ya' realize this Marv, but you are our Miranda. The asshole that is around because we have to have her.**

**/Marvin: I am nothing like her! I would never be stupid enough to wear heels into combat!**

**JAF: Or a skin-tight catsuit...you wouldn't...right?**

**S7: I think he is wearing one underneath his coat.**

**JAF: One more thing to add to the intervention list.**

**T117: Can we just get to the goddamn point?!**

**S7: Point is, we are back! And Trebor's alcoholism won't stop us anymore!**

**T117: Argh! The reason it's been so long is because unlike these two, I have a life that gets in the way of writing sometimes, so it's been difficult for us to find a time that we can all meet to write.**

**S7: Hey, Ferret was getting shot up by Cartel people in Mexico and I had hernia appointments. Your distractions were the only ones that were avoidable.**

**T117:...Or, maybe I was just trying to avoid you two subconsciously cause I knew you'd pull shit like this.**

**S7: You love us though. Anyway, I think we better go get started on next chapter.**

**T117: Love is such a strong...inaccurate word. Sayonara.**

**S7:1473I2.**

**JAF: Adios!**


	5. Might and Magic Couldn't Stop This

**Kal:**

One knight stood in front of the ranks with his arms crossed and a sword on his back. The horde behind him rearing to go, his stature and rank being the only thing that held them back from swarming. He looked between the guardian's before slowly drawing his sword.

"Alright, I'll take the hundred on the right, Marv get the hundred on the left, and Terra take the knights and wizards." As soon as he finished an Ogre busted through a piece of a far off building. "God damn it, there goes my plan."

"Good- your plan sucked." Marv deadpanned.

"Don't hear you coming up with anything." Kal said, dropping his weapon to his hip and turning toward Marvin.

"That's because when I have a thought that isn't intelligent, I'm smart enough to recognize it and not say it aloud."

"Uhh...guys?" Terra said. Both of them completely ignored her.

"You claim to be so intelligent, yet I see you making constant mistakes. You took cover like four times and literally left the top of your head and ass exposed!"

"Yeah, because I can afford to with Radiance! And at least I know what the hell my powers do!"

"Hey, I didn't need powers to kick ass back in my day! I killed everything with a good gun and a full clip! Answer me this warcock, what happens if your radiance isn't charged when you die!?"

"Easy. I don't die, because I know what I'm doing, and know when to play it safe, and when I can afford to take risks! Whereas your strategy is just to punch stuff!"

"Risks! Risk is what yields rewards! If you stay back and keep yourself in a bubble, it will slowly constrict you like a child with a plastic sack over his head!"

"...Guys?" Terra repeated.

"Oh, is _that _how your brain ended up in its current state? And that's what I meant! I take risks when it's smart, not because I'm going for glory, or the highest killest count, or whatever the hell you think you're doing!"

"GUYS! THE ENEMY IS RIGHT THERE! THEY DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" Terra shouted.

"And you know what? Whoever decided to waste the Light to revive _you _was an idiot- you should have just stayed dead!"

Words stopped coming from Kal's mouth and action was the only thing that came from it. His fist collided with the side of Marvin's head and sent the warlock flying into the chest of the knight. The sheer force knocked the knight on the ground and Marvin went tumbling into the fray of thralls.

"You don't get off that easy!" Kal roared, charging into the fray of enemies. Terra stood still, absolutely dumbfounded.

"This is the worst group I've ever been in. Ever."

The thralls went flying as Marvin stood up, orange flames around him, burning them away. "You want a fight Titan?! Then bring it on!"

Kal felt supercharged as he entered Marvin's vicinity and began hitting the warlock with blow after blow of storm fist. Marvin slapped him right back, creating a barrier of flame that kept off the worst of it, and dropping his firebolt grenades at their feet. The scan went out and locked onto Kal and the hive around them but it didn't matter as Kal brought his fist down right on Marvin's shoulders, causing his Fist of Havoc to activate, keeping the thralls away in the process.

Terra pushed through the onslaught of Hive forces, shooting anything that came too close. She turned her attention back to her two teammates and shouted as loud as she could, "You idiots are going to kill each other before the Hive can!"

"Good! I'll be able to die happy knowing the average IQ of all Guardians had increased by such a high number!" Marv responded, pulling out his rocket launcher and aiming it at Kal's face. He ducked just in time, and the shot flew into a Knight that'd been sneaking up behind him.

Kal used that moment to uppercut Marvin, knocking his helmet clean off and into a Wizard that dropped to the ground after. "I'm going to shove 'Lightbulb' so far up your ass, you will feel his stutter in your stomach!"

Said 'lightbulb' appeared next to Marvin', and materialized his Sparrow directly above Kal's head. The titan stopped upon seeing it and put his hands up, forced to catch it instead of being crushed. Marvin slapped him across the face, knocking him out from under it, and it landed on top of him. Marvin then got on the Sparrow, and proceeded to drive through the horde, cutting down dozens of thralls, before turning around and accelerating towards the Titan.

"Two can play at this game." Sally said, appearing by Kal and spawning a damaged sparrow right in front of Kal.

Turning to his sparrow, the Titan punched it and activated the thrusters so fire forward into Marvin. the two sparrows collided between them, sending the guardian's sprawling backward into the into the fray of the hive. A knight quickly capitalized on this and charged in to kill Kal.

The titan saw the opposing force barreling in toward him and smiled. He quickly dropped to one knee and punched the knight in the gut before yanking away its sword. With a quick slice, he finished the monster and turned back toward Marvin.

Marvin simply aimed his rocket launcher, now reloaded. Kal readied to charge the warlock when a hunter, in completely white armor appeared in front of him. It quickly grabbed hold of him and then they were dragged through the teleportation matrix and into a tight space. At a quick glance, Kal realized they were in a ship cockpit. Next, thing he realized was that the hunter's butt was digging into his crotch.

"Um, can you scoot forward, this is kinda uncomfortable?"

The hunter laughed with a very feminine voice. "Maybe for you."

"Okay, uh, who the hell are you?" He tried to adjust himself so he wasn't cramped.

She set a course and turned around in her seat to face him. "My name is Darla. I'm the leader of guardian team designation Minotaur."

"Oh, so teams have funny little nicknames now?" Kal asked, wishing for the 'The Legacy' or even his own ship where he could sit up straight in.

The hunter laughed again. "Yes, they do. Your team is Phoenix. Didn't you know that?"

"Oh, isn't that like some sort of city from the golden age?"

"Wow, you are clueless aren't you?" Darla sat back and leaned on her console. "I'll explain the meaning of the names once we are with your entire team. After all, I think it's safe to assume if you don't know, your team doesn't either."

"Okay, so… I guess the big question is, why did you just pull me out of that horde?"

"My team was set as your extraction crew. Usually when a team is sent on a strike, another is sent in to watch and extract if the area gets too hot in the following." Kal felt his eyes start to wander down her body but she quickly pointed upward when his sight got to her hand and he stopped, making eye contact.

"Okay, thanks… I guess. So, are we heading to the tower then?"

"Yeah, the rest of my crew picked up your's and we will all meetup at a cafe in the lower city. There, we can talk about the heist."

"Uh, heist?"

"There are a lot of secrets kept behind a vault, Kal. One that my team has been intending to crack and you guys… well, you kept an entire hive army at bay. That is tenacity we need."

* * *

><p><strong>Terra-23:<strong>

"I still don't see the point of this. This seems like a waste of time," Terra said. In front of her, a human warlock with a red longcoat and short black hair shrugged.

"Not a great way to repay the kindness of my heart, gearhead. Keep talking like that and you just might break my heart," The warlock said with a joking grin. This human male, calling himself Declan Norcross, had teleported her away from her fighting companions just before she could reach them. She demanded an explanation only for Declan to shush her and tell her everything would be explained at a nearby cafe.

"If it makes you feel any better. Your friends are fine. A little bruised from their sparring, but fine," Declan said. Terra crossed her arms.

"It doesn't." she said bluntly.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. Those two friends of yours, they must really love to hate each other," Declan said.

"That's a way of putting it. Those idiots nearly killed us. Why the Speaker thought it was a good idea to lump us together is a mystery. Ever since I met them I had neither the energy nor the desire to...interact with them," Terra said. Declan raised a finger in the air, twirling it in a circle.

"The Speaker works in mysterious ways. Maybe he saw something you didn't. Guardians, as powerful as we are, are only as strong as the people standing next to them. Loners tend to die the same way they live," Declan said. Terra looked off to the side, whispering to herself.

"No...we don't…"

"What was that?"

"None of your business," Terra said. Declan frowned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow, I thought it was just Awoken that had sticks up their asses. I guess everyone can be a jerkoff these days," Declan said. Terra shot him an icy glare.

"Are you trying to piss me off?" she growled. Declan looked over his shoulder.

"Is it working?"

Terra opened her mouth to reply but wisely said nothing. She would have proved his point either way.

"How much longer until we get to the cafe," she said. Declan checked up at down the streets of the city.

"Not long. Darla's probably treating them to some lunch...do EXO's eat? Or do you need like an electrical outlet or something?" Declan asked. Terra looked away and shook her head.

"I'm fine...thank you for the offer," she said. Declan raised a brow.

"Stop the presses. Was that you being nice just now?" he asked.

"Shut up."

"Ouch, gearhead. I thought we were on the fast track to being the best of friends. Maybe I'll have better luck with your friends," Declan said as he pointed at the approaching cafe.

As they stepped in, Kal and Marv were surprised as Darla stood with one foot on the table. "So, Declan, our resident warlock, looked at the gatelord and got pissed. See, he remembered that it was the Vex that killed his wife before he died and became a guardian. This lead him to begin firing off a spray of nova bombs right into the black-bot. It tore into his armor and exposed his core for Egrerox and me to fire rockets and take the damn thing down."

The female exo next to her nodded silently.

"You know, the more you tell these stories, the more ridiculous they start to be. Not that I mind, makes me look like a badass," Declan said as he approached the group with Terra in tow.

"Emphasis on _look_." The Exo Titan commented with a smile. "Still remember when you got pinned down on Mars by a pair of Psions. Had to put up my Ward of Dawn to bail you out."

"Now now, there have been plenty of instances when we have had to pull one another out of a fire." Darla said, sitting back into her chair violently. "Anyway, now that everyone is here. How about we get some food ordered?"

"First good idea I've heard from another guardian all day." Marvin commented with a pointed look at Kal.

Terra could tell that Kal could barely contain his rage as she saw the silverware bent into the shape of his hand sat everywhere on the table.

"Are they always like this?" Egrerox asked Terra.

"Unfortunately…" she replied.

"Is it just a human thing?" She glanced at Darla and Declan.

Darla looked at Declan and then back at Terra. "Yeah, I'd say we generally come up with the best plans in the group."

"Touche." Egerox chuckled.

"Yeah, but lets face it. Using your supers to power each other up and keep the hive off you. Especially, by fake fighting. God, they were either awestruck or in your campaign of carnage. What gave you that idea?"

"It was all my idea." Marvin said quickly.

Kal laughed. "Yeah, he came up with the idea that I beat the shit out of him in the center of the horde to keep them off us. Secretly, I think it's because he is just one big masochist."

"You are the one that kept getting slapped in such a way you were set on fire."

"I take it back." Egerox commented. "It is not a human thing, it is a male thing."

Darla coughed which seemed to be a signal for her team not to push it. "Alright, then, which one of you guys is the leader?"

"Well, I admit that I'd suck as a leader, none of us respect _him _enough to make him leader, and _she's _too much of a loner to be that competent as a leader either." Marv shrugged. "No offense Terra."

"So...none of you are the leader? How have you guys lived this long?" Declan asked.

"We've gone on one mission together total." Marvin said flatly.

"You _trying _to make your team look bad?" Ergerox asked him.

"Frankly speaking, this team has looked bad from the start," Terra said.

"I'm sensing a real lack of team morale here. What you guys needs is some good old fashioned bonding time," Declan said.

"The Iron Banner is coming up soon." Darla mentioned with a glint in her eye.

Ergerox looked at Terra's team, than at her. "No."

"Ergerox, she didn't even suggest anything yet," Declan snickered.

"I realize that. I also have met her though, and can guess what she's getting at."

Kal, obviously not getting what was going on asked first. "Okay, what's an Iron Banner?"

"It's a tournament where teams of six are pitted against each other for honor, glory, and some sick loot." The hunter spoke, her glowing eyes seeming to flare with her excitement. Terra blinked, leaning forward slightly as she processed Darla's words.

"What do you mean...'sick' loot?"

"Depends." Ergerox shrugged.

"Guns, weapons, armor and even exotic gear." Darla nodded to Declan. "Show them the one you got from the last event."

Declan held out his arms and a sleek white auto rifle fell into them. A dark gray bayonet was attached to its simple frame along with an elegant pattern printed on its surface.

"This little work of art is the Monte Carlo. Armor piercing rounds, smooth ballistics, and upgraded with a little something I like to call the Monte Carlo Method. She's the pride and joy of my collection and a mean, cold-hearted bitch on the battlefield. Pardon my french," Declan said.

Terra noticed Marvin looking at his long coat as if imagining how he'd look in a better one. She looked down at her own arsenal and grimaced. She could only survive for so long on hand-me-downs and improvised armor.

Kal spoke before anybody. "Need a striker Titan?"

"I was thinking that our teams could work together. The last team we had didn't sign up this years so we are pretty much up the creek without a paddle." Darla answered.

"Hence my 'no' earlier." Eregerox put a hand to her head.

"Come on, Eregerox. After seeing that little stunt they pulled on the Hive, I want to see what they can do against other Guardians."

"Did you miss the part where those two _were _going up against other guardians? Namely, each other?"

"Look, we don't need to keep them in their own little team. Plus, I figure we'll rub off on them. Show them how great we are together." Darla said, putting her arm around Ergerox.

"...Screw it, it's worth a shot." Marvin sighed. "That, or we'll screw up so badly the Speaker will decide having us in a team was the worst ideas he's ever had. So either way, I win."

"Yeah, and I can get some new weapons considering I put everything into armor." Kal agreed, hoisting his mug to that idea.

"Really? And here I thought fur on titan armor was standard issue."

Ergerox glared at him. "Do not diss on titan armor just because you are jealous."

"Hah! Hardly." He pointed at his bond as it morphed into one that had holographic fire coming from it. "Warlock bonds are where it's at." He clicked his fingers and it morphed back into the Purple FWC one it had been before.

"This man gets it," Declan laughed as he held his hand up to Marvin.

After a moment, the other warlock shrugged and returned the highfive.

"Says you, we rock the pride of the pack. Crest of Alpha Lupi, law of the Jungle, bitches." Kal put his fist up for a bump with Ergerox.

"I find the Queen's Guard armor far more visually appealing." She said, barely glancing at his hand. "...That, and Xur never has that damn piece when I'm here- only when I miss him does he actually have it."

"Same here, everyone tells me that he had it all the time in the months up to me being brought back but hasn't since."

"I know, right? So bloody irritating!"

"Seriously, is there a suggestion box on what he should bring next week?" Kal asked, wondering if he missed something.

"I wish." She and Marvin both muttered at once.

"See, you are already bonding." Darla said, sitting up right as the waitress brought food.

"With the people on the other team more than each other." Marvin commented. "Still, guess it is somewhat of a start."

"Yeah, so we'll begin practice tomorrow. You guys should probably go sign up with Lord Saladin after we finish eating."

"Practice? What is so hard to understand about the crucible?" Marvin scoffed.

"The part where you guys need to learn how to act as a team?" Ergerox responded. "Just because I'm willing to go along with Darla for now, doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and let you three screw up our odds of victory."

"What she means to say is that we'll do whatever we can to make sure you guys don't get your asses handed to you on a silver platter," Declan said.

"Sure, let's go with that." She rolled her eyes.

**Marvin:**

_So, decision time. Do I at least try to work with these idiots and see if we can't make something of a team...or just purposely do everything I can to make them hate me and each other so we unanimously tell the Speaker this will not work?...Or, maybe, if I could convince Declan to switch so I could work with the other two, that I could live with…_

"And your team name?"

"Huh?" He looked up as Lord Saladin spoke to him. "Oh, we'll be working with Minotaur."

"No, I mean what team are you three?" He spoke up as he gestured to Terra and Kal, getting their attention.

"That would be Team Phoenix." Kal pointed out to the Iron Banner Lord.

A spark of intrigue washed over Saldin for a moment but he recomposed so quick that it was barely noticeable if at all. "Very well, and I can assume you are partnering then with team Minotaur."

"I said that earlier, yes." Marvin responded. "Is anything else required to sign up?"

"One mote of light for every twelve hour period you will be competing. Without it, you will not receive as much reputation nor points then you would with it."

Marvin held out his arm and Lothos appeared next to him, depositing several in his hand. "Here." _Not like I'd miss it. I have about 30 more, and there's nothing to spend them on except for other bonds from the Speaker, or hoping Xur actually has an engram and Rahool won't screw me over. _

"Alright then, you're set to go."

"...For the record, I was putting in extra motes for myself, not also covering them."

"...Then they'll also want some motes."

Kal reached into his pocket and pulled out one measly mote. "Here, this is all I got for motes."

Marvin stared for a moment at the patheticness of the sight_...Hell with it. _"Lothos, give him a few of mine so this will actually be worth his time."  
>The ghost started to materialize them, then paused and looked at him, before running a beam over him. "Hmm. No odddD fever, no concussion, you areN'T drunk, and I do not believe you are a clONe-"<p>

"Lightbulb, just shut up and do it." He snapped, walking towards the door. _Just because I do not like him him in the slightest, or wish to be on the same team with him, doesn't mean I want to screw over a fellow guardian...well, actually, I do somewhat _want _to see him miserable like that, but it's not a desire I'm willing to follow through on._

Terra approached Saladin with her own mote and dropped it in his hand.

"There's plenty where that came from," she said before taking a step back, her fingers grazing her handcannon.

"Then I guess we just need to meet up tomorrow with Hydra." _Which means I can at least have a few hours to myself without these idiots...maybe I'll see what bounties Xander-99 has today._

"SHouldn't you MEEt up with the Speaker first to repporort on how the mission went?" Lothos pointed out.

"Sounds like a plan. And sorry about saying I was going to shove you up Marv's ass." Kal agreed and appologized.

"...Very well, but I am not taking back trryyryying to drop a SpaRRow on your head."

"That's my ghost." Marvin laughed.

Sally appeared right in front of Lothos looking as angry as a ghost can get. "What did you really mean to say?"

"...I. Am. Not. Taking. Back. Tryyyying-" he stopped and started over. "I am, not, taking, back, trying, to, dropppopppopp-"

"The joke would work better if you could actually do it without stuttering."

"I can drop you sparrow on your headdd just as easily Marvin." He glared.

"Lothos, heads up." Sally said, as a rocket launcher appeared, nozzle falling right down on Lothos, swallowing him whole.

He dematerialized and reappeared over Marvin's shoulder, glaring as well. "I am sorely tempted to see if a ghoosost will fit in a Sparrow's exhAUust port."

Gaia appeared behind Terra's shoulder, hiding behind her she spoke hesitantly.

"U-Um...we s-shouldn't be fighting l-like this. We s-should be working as...a team...r-right?"

"She starrrrrteEd it."

"W-We can be mature...We're working together, remember? I...I want us to be f-friends. Friends who can rely on each other."

Lothos just looked at Marvin, then disappeared with a huff.

* * *

><p><strong>T117: So, I gotta be honest. That was probably my favorite fight scene Spike and I have ever written.<strong>

**S7: Granted, we will probably blow this out of the water with Glitching a World of Fiction.**

**T117: Well, obviously. Bourne's way more of a badass than Kal and Marvin combined.**

**/Marvin: Obviously. Kal is like negative badass points, so if you combine him with me…**

**T117: Also, Ty and Bourne aren't such assholes...most of the time.**

**/Kal: I killed a wizard with a helmet I punched off you. How is that not badass?**

**/Marvin: It only counts if you call it.**

**/Gaia: I...I thought it was pretty c-cool.**

**/Kal: Thanks Gaia, remind me to buy you a new paint job when we are in the city.**

**/Marvin: How are you supposed to afford a paint job for her, exactly? Didn't we already establish you are not exactly rich?**

**T117: I'll loan him the cash, just because you obviously do not know style points when you see them. Yes Spike, I said it, you do not need to point it out.**

**/Kal: Thanks Trebor, but I actually have enough Glimmer. It's motes of light that I don't have a lot of. Remember, I haven't had that long to get the light levels quick to amass a small fortune.**

**T117: Just as well. I have no idea what the dollar-glimmer conversion rate would be.**

**/Kal: Um, yeah, I'm not the bookworm that knows all this random stuff.**

**/Marvin. I simply refuse to tell you then.**

**/Gaia: U-Um...I can loan you some g-glimmer. T-Terra keeps a big stash f-for emergencies…**

**T117: Wait, you mean loan me glimmer to lend to Kal to lend to you, or…**

**/Gaia: T-Terra taught me how to...how did she say it...s-scam poor suckers for e-everything they had.**

**/Marvin...Go on, I'm willing to learn here.**

**/Terra: GAIA!**

**/Gaia: S-Sorry!**

**/Marvin: No, don't stop her, she was just getting to the good part.**

**/Lothos: Marvin…**

**/Marvin: Argh, fine.**

**S7: Alright, well, it's time to answer the question we got.**

**T117: My fav exotic weapon is currently Thorn.**

**JAF: The Last Word. Nothing has a more badass name than that.**

**S7: Gotta be my Last Word. Jaren Ward is a boss and that gun he carried makes you feel like a future Clint Eastwood. As for armor, I'm finding myself very partial to the Rune Wings but I'm still trying out others on my Warlock and Darla.**

**T117: Yeah, I can't really say much about armor. I like the Alpha Lupi stuff for my Hunter, but my Warlock and Titan I just got the exotic helmets I could for them at the time and haven't found anything better yet.**

**JAF:...Don't have a favorite armor. I love all armor equally.**

**T117: Yeah, like I said, I got the Wolf stuff for my hunter just cause it was cool, but otherwise I go more for what bonuses the armor gives the aesthetics...especially since the Shader does more for the look than the armor most of the time.**

**S7: Alright, catch you all 1473I2.**

**JAF: Adios!**

**T117: Sayonara.**


End file.
